La nascita della leggenda
by Silen
Summary: Tutti, prima o poi, si sono posti un quesito esistenziale fondamentale sull’SGGK.


Questa breve storia _non_ è stata scritta per nessun challenge o contest, solo per "sfizio" personale.

Ritorniamo in Giappone, in un giorno particolare tratto da **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**La nascita della leggenda**

_Tutti, prima o poi, si sono posti un quesito esistenziale fondamentale sull'SGGK. _

**Nankatsu – Agosto 1979**

– Vado a fare un giro! – Salutò sua madre in fretta per raggiungere il cancello della villa, prima che lei se ne accorgesse, ma tanto lo aveva beccato lo stesso, e senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal bulbo che stava interrando.

– Mettiti il cappellino, mi raccomando… – lo esortò in risposta, e Genzō sbuffò, perché quel ridicolo berretto bianco, proveniente dall'asilo di Tōkyō, era da mocciosi, e ormai lui tra poco avrebbe compiuto ben sei anni! E, di certo, adesso, con quell'assurdo coso in testa, sembrava un deficiente _~ Anche un po' ritardato, direi… ~_

Ma mamma e papà gli ripetevano di tenerlo sempre indosso tutte le volte che usciva, anche soltanto per andare in giardino, e soprattutto d'estate, perché faceva parecchio caldo a Nankatsu, e a volte capitava che gli uscisse sangue dal naso.

Rassegnato, lo tirò fuori dalla tasca e lo calcò di nuovo; nel frattempo il cane lo aveva raggiunto, e ora lo stava guardando con aria un po' beffarda.

– Anche tu lo trovi orrendo, vero John? – che gli rispose con un leggero guaito, poi si mise ad agitare la coda, come a chiedere di essere portato con lui fuori dalla villa, ma, ci avrebbe scommesso, era stato suo padre ad averlo mandato.

Mentre passeggiava lungo il fiume, con il suo fedele amico sferico incollato al piede, e quello peloso che trotterellava, a volte dietro, altre davanti, gli balenò un'idea geniale: il cappellino poteva anche perdersi, oppure, anche meglio, cadere disgraziatamente in acqua ed essere poi irrimediabilmente trascinato via dalla corrente…

Così, raggiunse la riva e fece un bel lancio lungo ma John, perfettamente addestrato, si buttò e lo recuperò diligente, immaginando, _caninamente_, che quello fosse proprio lo scopo del gesto del suo padroncino, o forse non aveva approvato la sua decisione.

– Papà ti ha insegnato fin troppo bene… – sospirò, frustrato, mentre l'Akita Inu, per aggiungere la beffa al danno, si scrollava il lungo manto bianco bagnato proprio vicino al ragazzo, spruzzandolo ovunque, e sembrava quasi si divertisse a farlo apposta.

– Che simpatia che sei! – lo apostrofò, asciugandosi alla meglio con la maglietta, – Va beh, tanto, almeno adesso ho la scusa di non poterlo mettere: è bagnato fradicio…! –

Il cane guaì di nuovo, come per protestare, ma non poteva di certo obbligarlo.

Girellarono ancora un po' per Nankatsu e raggiunsero il campo di calcio della Shutetsu, trovandolo chiuso e deserto, dato che erano nel periodo di vacanza, sia da scuola che dagli allenamenti. Ma il portiere, oggi, aveva ben altro da risolvere: doveva trovare un modo per liberarsi in maniera indolore di quello scomodo "avversario" di stoffa.

Un'altra idea luminosa brillò. Genzō passò la palla a John, poi tentò di riprendersela, mentre l'animale lo dribblava senza troppo sforzo. – Saresti un ottimo difensore-cane, sai? – ansò, – Però, in porta, non potrai mai competere con l'S.G.G.K.! –

E, come previsto, dopo un po' il terzino peloso era già stufo di giocare a pallone, e si allontanò per perlustrare i dintorni, fiutando ogni angolo e marcando il territorio. Così approfittò della sua distrazione per lanciare, con tutta la forza che aveva nel braccio, lo stupido, ridicolo, cappellino bianco per mocciosi, che finì su un ramo di ginkgo.

_~ E adesso, chi lo tira giù da lì? ~_ valutò con un ghigno di sbieca soddisfazione.

– Capitano! – La nota voce di Izawa lo riscosse dalla contemplazione del suo misfatto.

– Come ha fatto a finire lassù? – domandò Taki indicandolo stupito.

– Kamisama! – passò una mano tra i corti capelli neri, fingendo irritazione, – Un colpo di vento a tradimento me lo ha portato via… – e si strinse nelle spalle, sperando che il _Trio_ non avesse notato che quel giorno non soffiava nemmeno un alito.

Kisugi lo fissò per un attimo, poi accennò un piccolo sogghigno di comprensione, così Genzō gli fece cenno col dito sulle labbra di tacere, e l'amico annuì.

Il portiere propose ai ragazzi di tornare insieme alla villa, e si avviarono senza John. Il bastardo di razza era già corso via da solo, sapeva perfettamente la strada, e se fosse stato in grado di parlare, molto probabilmente sarebbe andato dritto filato dal padrone grande a fare la spia. _~ Peccato, sei soltanto un cane… ~_

* * *

Naturalmente, Mitsuki, che conosceva molto bene i suoi piccoli polli furbetti, si accorse subito della scomparsa del berretto, e ascoltò, con un sorrisetto ironico, l'improbabile spiegazione del figlio, commentando poi alla fine – Vorrà dire che domani chiederemo al custode di recuperarlo – con aria tranquilla e senza smettere di interrare.

Genzō fece una smorfia disgustata _~ Fregato anche stavolta… ~_

– Ma la scuola è chiusa, Wakabayashi-san – suggerì "capellone".

– Già, sono tutti in vacanza – confermò "dentone".

– E poi, è finito così in alto, che non ci si arriva nemmeno con la scala… – intervenne "ricciolino" a sorpresa, perché, di solito, era quello del _Trio_ che parlava di meno.

Mentre l'S.G.G.K. tratteneva a stento un sorrisetto di vittoria.

La donna sospirò: "Tre più Uno" erano già diventati una mini squadra di furbacchioni. _~ Ma non soltanto Yūta e John sanno essere bastardi… ~_ sogghignò.

– Vorrà dire che per oggi rimediamo _così_… –

Si tolse il cappello di paglia a tesa larga che usava quando faceva giardinaggio e lo sistemò sulla testa di Genzō, che inorridì, ma lo sguardo di fuoco nero di sua madre lo fece rinunciare ad ogni tentativo di protesta.

I suoi amici presero a ridacchiare.

– Sai, che ti dona Capitano?! – sorrise Izawa, poi, volendo un po' infierire, scosse la sua criniera corvina e fluente, e non imprigionata in una gabbia di paglia.

– Eh, già… – rincarò Taki, – Sembri quasi un pescatore! – sghignazzò.

Kisugi si stava tenendo la mano davanti alla bocca, ma non resistette – D'ora in poi, – commentò, – invece che _senpai_, ti chiameremo "Sanpei"! –

Tutti quanti, compresa mamma, scoppiarono a ridere a crepapelle, e anche il Numero Uno non riuscì a restare offeso per più di qualche secondo, e si unì all'ilarità generale.

– D'accordo, – conciliò alla fine Mitsuki, – vorrà dire che cercheremo un altro berretto, magari un po' meno da… mocciosi! – E si riprese il suo cappello dalla testolina del suo "bambino", perché ormai aveva scontato a sufficienza la 'punizione'.

Invitò i ragazzi ad andare a giocare nel campo da calcetto, e tornò al suo giardinaggio.

* * *

L'indomani mattina, sua madre lo raggiunse in camera mentre si stava vestendo. – Ho un regalo per te, Genzō – nascondendo chiaramente qualcosa dietro la schiena.

Lui inarcò sospettoso un sopracciglio, timoroso che davvero avesse mandato il custode della Shutetsu a recuperare il _coso_, che fosse chiusa o no, con o senza scala.

Mitsuki invitò, con un sorriso rassicurante, il suo cucciolo diffidente a chiudere gli occhi e tendere le mani, e lui obbedì, docile; Genzō però sentì che mamma, invece, lo aveva fregato, mettendogli qualcosa sul capo.

Così si parò immediatamente davanti allo specchio per guardarsi, e un'espressione di felicità allo stato puro si dipinse sul suo bel faccino, che ormai stava già diventando in tutto e per tutto identico a quello del marito. Così come nel carattere.

Sul suo nuovissimo e fiammante cappellino rosso era stato ricamato "W. Genzō", così l'ego già piuttosto notevole e vanitoso di S.G.G.K. fu lusingato, e si gonfiò a dismisura, parecchio compiaciuto; oggi pomeriggio lo avrebbe mostrato, fiero, al suo _Trio_.

Saltò, letteralmente, ad abbracciarla.

– Sta' tranquilla: _questo_, lo terrò sempre in testa! –

* * *

Cronologicamente si colloca prima di "**Questione di… altezza**"


End file.
